Evin the Eevee
by D1g1m0ncrazy
Summary: What happens when a freshly hatched Eevee wanders away from his parents? Find out in the adventures of Evin the Eevee. I don't own pokemon, just the story. And sorry the chapters are so short.
1. Chapter 1

**Part I: Hatched!**

The egg shook once, it shook twice. Espeon watched the egg with a calm expression, waiting for his child to come out. Glaceon on the other hand was going spaz " it's gonna hatch! It's gonna hatch!" she squealed excitedly in pokespeak. Espeon smirked as he watched her prancing around. The egg cracked and a small, boy eevee poked his head out. " Wee?" he asked. " Oh, hey there sweetheart, aren't you just the sweetest thing?!" Glaceon said in pokemon speech and went over to her son and gave him a tongue bath. Espeon watched and when she was done he went over and nuzzled his son.

Eevee beamed "Ee-vii-nnnn" it said snuggling up to it's mother. " It almost sounds like he's saying 'evan' " Espeon commented. " Then maybe that's a hint, let's call him Evin" Glaceon said brightly. Espeon gave her a bizarre look, but then smiled " Sounds good" he looked at his son " What do you think, Evin?" he asked in pokemon speech. "Wee!" Evin said happily. Espeon smiled at his son. A pidgey zoomed by over head and little Evin gave chase " Don't follow it too far!" Espeon warned his son. " No worry, papa" Evin said in pokemon speech and chased after the pidgey.

Evin chased the pidgey until it was over a field of flowers and then he flopped down into the grass to catch his breath, he was very young and tired easily, he rolled over onto his back and into a patch of flowers and watched the pidgey fly off into the distance " Bye-bye!" Evin said brightly and waved one of his front paws at the pidgey. After it disappeared he sighed and rolled back over onto his tummy " Now birdy gone" he said. He sighed again and curled up in a fluffy little ball and fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evin was dreaming, he was frolicking through a field of flowers in his dreams, chasing a flock of butterfree and having so much fun! Suddenly, he heard the sound of scraping metal all around him and he could smell something burning! Young Evin opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were burning trees several feet below him, he gulped and became aware of a pinching grip on his shoulders, he looked up to see a rather sinister looking skarmory. He gathered his courage " What you want me for, put me down right now!" Evin shouted in his young voice. " That's quite impossible, besides, my children are waiting on their meal, you'll be a nice appetizer" the skarmory said in a sinister tone and she cackled insanely. Evin whimpered.

The flight back to her nest was relatively short, the Skarmory set Evin down and three young skarmory began to fight over who got to take a bite first. " I want to bite him!" one yelled. " No, I wanna do it!" another whined. " You two, stop it, it's no use fighting, I'll do it" the third said. " You wish" the other two said in unison. Their bickering led to them starting to whap their wings at one another and all one could hear was the screeching metal of the three young steel type's wings. One of the three missed when trying to whap the other two and knocked Evin out of the nest! " Idiot! Now none of us can have him!' one of the others shouted.

Little Evin was falling fast, already scared witless, " If this is the end, then I have to say I hate my life!" Evin yelped in pokemon speech, just as he was closing in on 10 feet above the ground he clamped his eyes shut, he awaited impact. Nothing came and then something bouncy and soft , he opened his eyes in time to see he was bouncing off of a Snorlax's belly and then he tumbled down a grassy hillside. Little Evin shook his head, dazed. He heard a boom coming from the sky and looked up frantically, the sky was getting dark, he heard the boom again and saw lighting strike in the distance and then a single raindrop fell on his nose. Evin tilted his head, what was this stuff? More rain began to fall, and then it was pouring down " Everything all wrong! The sky is leaking!" Evin said frantically, he'd never seen rain before. He spotted a hollowed out log and scampered inside. He could hear the rain beating down on the log and he whined a bit and curled up in a ball and sighed to himself, what a wild day. His eyelids were heavy, he was so tired, he let them droop more and close and he fell fast asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Three Against one, and Aura fun!**

" Is he awake" came a rough voice.

" Not yet" came another.

" How about now?!" a third practically shouted.

" Shhhh!! Let him wake up on his own, don't shout" the second voice said.

Evin groaned in his sleep and rolled over in the log, He yawned and opened his eyes to see three pair of burning red eyes, staring at him! He rolled back over and got to his feet. He began backing up " W-who are y-you?" Evin asked as he backed up. " Chill out, dude" one of the three said " we're the poochyena triplets" one added from behind Evin, it had gone around back while he wasn't looking and Evin jumped. " Chill out, no need to have a heart attack" the other one said. " Who're you?" the first one asked.

" I'm E-evin" Evin said timidly " I'm an eevee and I'm far from home" " Awww, well isn't that cute" all three snarled and laughed. " What's so funny? And do you know which way it is to the nearest pokemon center?" Evin asked. " Aww, the wittle baby needs directions" one of the poochyena cackled. " Well, let's not be so hasty" another said and looked at Evin " How's about you do us a little favor and we'll help you out." he said. " We will?" the other two asked in shock. The other one nodded " That's right, if Evin is up to doing us a little favor in return" " uh, sure" Evin said timidly. " Good" the poochyena said and led Evin out of the log and out to where he could see a group of Bellosom.

'' You see those Bellosom?" the poochyena said. Evin nodded. " Well, they're playing on our turf, we gotta get them to learn their lesson and go away, help us tear their little grass skirts and give them a bruising and we'll help you" he said smoothly. The other two smirked and cackled. " Well Evin, what's it gonna be?" the trio asked.

" What you're asking me to do is mean and bad, I no want to hurt them, it not like they're hurting anyone. Can you just let them play here and share and get along?" Evin said.

The poochyena trio growled " You're such a goody goody" one said.

"And you're a real baby, a pathetic weakling." another said.

" How's about we do him and the world a favor and get rid of him now?" the other said. All three nodded and before Evin could react they pounced at him!

Evin struggled as the three poochyena clawed and bit at him mercilessly. " Stop it! Let me go!" Evin begged as he squirmed and struggled against the three. " I don't think so" one of the poochyena said and bit down on Evin's left ear hard. " Owwwwwwwww!" Evin yelped as he felt the fangs in his ear, he squirmed and struggled, he could feel a part of his ear tear out when he finally broke free and he ran. The one poochyena spit out the chunk of Evin's ear in his mouth ' He's getting away, after him!" the poochyena said to his brothers and the three of them gave chase. Evin could hear them coming, he found some dirt and began digging as fast as he could, he'd inherited the ability to use the dig attack thanks to his father, by the time the poochyena trio reached the spot Evin had been Evin was already tunneling under the ground and off to somewhere else. One of the poochyena tried to squeeze into the hole, but wasn't slender enough to fit, the trio growled. " We'll get you yet" one of the trio vowed and then all three left.

Evin tunneled and tunneled until he felt he couldn't tunnel any more and then he began digging toward the surface. He poked his head out of the ground in time to see a huge blue, sphere of energy hit a series of red and white targets on the bullseye. Evin's eyes got wide. Was this a battle field? Evin flopped up onto the ground, he was hurt and tired, he couldn't dig anymore, whatever was out there could easily take him as prey. He saw another blue sphere hit the three target's on the bullseye. " An aura sphere" he said quietly, not sure how he knew that. He saw a tall shadow looming over him and looked up at the one responsible for the shadow, but it looked just like the shadow itself for the sun stood behind this figure. He clamped his eyes shut, and took a deep breath, ready for the worst to come…


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III: Seeing with Your Heart**

" Oh my, you poor little thing!" came a feminine voice from the tall figure.

Evin opened an eye as the figure scooped him up and he got a good look at her face, she was a female Lucario, she didn't seem so bad, and he was weakened and tired, Evin passed out in her arms. " Poor little guy" she said and carried him over to a stone temple that served as her home. She set him gently on the stone floor and went to go get some plants and other things to help with his injuries. When she'd gathered what she'd need she came back to the young one and patted at where he was bleeding with some cold water and gently tended to his wounds with healing plants, most of them were easy to heal, but she could not repair the notch in his ear. " Poor little thing, he's so young and he's already had it rough" the Lucario sighed to herself and scooped him up and took him to an old cot she used as a bed, she'd lived in this abandoned temple for some time now. She put a few old blankets over the tiny creature and watched over him, awaiting when he would awaken.

Evin slept through the day and awoke the next morning with a start. He ran in circles on the bed frantically, he didn't remember this place, he felt the notch in his left ear with one of his front paws and whined slightly. " What did happen, by the way" came the female Lucario's voice from behind him and Evin jumped " I wish others would stop doing that" he said. " Sorry, my name is Lexa and I'm a female Lucario, and you are?" the lucario said.

" I'm Evin the eevee, and I'm far from home" he said.

" I can tell you aren't from around here, what happened to get you so far from home.

Evin bit his lip " Well.. You see" he told Lexa his story thus far in his young voice and she came over and stroked his furry head gently " I'm sorry hun, the world can be a cruel place, and you've had it rougher than you should have, especially this early in life."

Evin liked the feeling of her stroking his head, but then his stomache growled loudly and he whined a bit " My tummy's all empty" Lexa smiled lightly " I know how to fix that, follow me, little one"

Evin followed Lexa into a large stone kitchen where Lexa grabbed a bottle of Miltank milk and put it in a small dish and set it on the floor for Evin. Evin sniffed the white liquid curiously, it smelled good. He stuck his tongue in it. Slurp! Slurp! It TASTED good. Evin beamed and lapped it all up hungrily. " Careful, don't drink it too fast" Lexa warned. Evin shot her a slightly annoyed glance, but began to drink more slowly. After he finished lapping it up he licked his lips " Mmmmmmm-mmmmm" he said happily. " You full now?" Lexa inquired. Evin burped cutely and nodded " Yup!"

" Well then, I guess I'll show you around my training grounds" Lexa said to Evin nodded and pranced after her. She had several targets and other makeshift training equipment all around. " So, what were you doing with the aura sphere yesterday?" Evin asked. " I was practicing aiming at those three targets"

" But you were so far from them at first, how'd you hit them all without missing?" he asked.

" My aura powers helped me sense where to aim." Lexa said and smiled.

" Aura? What's that, and how could it help you see something you couldn't see?" Evin asked.

" Aura is a force surrounding all things, especially living things, it's inside us and all around us, but very few can feel it, sense it all around them and use it to aide them if need be" Lexa said.

Evin frowned " I still don't get it"

" Your eyes help you see the world around you, but they are not always accurate, using aura is like seeing with your heart, and it's aim is always true" Lexa explained.

" But, my heart's on the inside of me, how can it see?" Evin asked, confused.

" Hmmm, I know" Lexa said and she backed up a few feet and called to eevee " attack me" she said.

" What?!" Evin asked in shock.

" Just do it, you'll see what I'm talking about" Lexa said calmly. Evin gulped and charged at Lexa with a tackle, he was so sure of his aim, but he missed her because of her quickly moving at the last moment. " I don't understand, my aim was-" Evin began and lexa cut in " Your aim was based on what you saw with your eyes, not what you felt with your heart, your aura told me what you were doing so I could evade. Your eyes can deceive you, but aura can never leave you fooled" Lexa said. Evin blinked slowly as he took that in. Somehow, that made sense…


End file.
